The Truth
by Tigerlily0688
Summary: Harry Potter Finds something that will help him in his relationship with Draco Malfoy. Why are things always harder than they seem?(HPDM slash)UPDATED!
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make money off of them, The Genius JK Rowling does! She's soo cool! Authors note: This is Slash which means that there is a male/male pairing. I am an American so forgive me for any Americanisms that are in the story! Please review!!!  
  
Chapter 1 "Wake up Beautiful"  
  
"Whaaa ughhh..." Harry Potter was incredibly tired. He hadn't had sleep in weeks.  
  
Hogwarts had become chaos ever since he defeated the dark lord, Voldormort. Harry looked to his left and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, one of those ethereally beautiful things that seemed too much like a dream. Draco Malfoy was looking back at him with his beautiful silver-gray eyes intently. "I thought you would never wake up," he said as he put his hand on Harry half-awakened erection.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, I'm awake now," and he leaned in and kissed Draco.  
  
Whenever their lips touched it was like Heaven to Harry. Their tongues intertwined and danced together synchronized. How could he feel this way about someone? He and Draco had been enemies ever since Harry had rejected his friendship in the first year. But some how a relationship was formed in their sixth year ....  
  
"Hey stop it...isn't it a little early?" Harry squealed as his lover started to pump his erection. By now Harry had a full hard-on.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, it's 11:30, I know that's not early," Draco smirked. At this news Harry jumped up. He was late again. This had to be the second time in two weeks that he had missed his morning transfigurations class, and he knew that McGonagall was not going to take this second infraction lightly.  
  
"AHHH hell! How could you let me sleep late again!!! And you were awake!! Ughhh, you can be soooo...." And with that Harry was out of the bed trying to throw his books together. As he was screaming at the naked blonde in his bed, he was throwing on whatever he could find heaped on the floor that they had shed in their rushed heat of passion last night.  
  
Draco just smiled. He loved it when Harry was angry. For some reason he did whatever he could to agitate the Griffyindor. I mean, who wouldn't love to see those emerald eyes glistening glittering with passionate anger, he thought. And after all, it was always only temporary. Harry could never stay angry with Draco for long.  
  
"What in BLOODY HELL is wrong with you? Sometimes I wonder why I even..." and with that he slammed the door. By now Draco was sort of glad the tirade was over, although it left him with the biggest hard on. With a 'Shit there's only one thing left to do now', he got to work on himself and after only about ten minutes, he came all over Harry's cute Griffyindor sheets.   
  
By the time Harry got to Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall was quite angry. "Potter! 15 points from Griffyindor!!! And sit before I take anymore for your disruption!!" Harry was beside himself. He didn't know what to do about Draco and how to balance his time with the love of his life and his time with school. Ever since he and Draco came out and started going together, his grades had been slipping. Draco, on the other hand, had the amazing ability to shag nightly and still maintain almost perfect scores. How does he do it, maybe some extra...tutoring? Harry thought. I mean don't get me wrong. He loved spending time with his Slytherine prince. But honestly, his studies were suffering.  
  
And he was getting it more from Hermione than his teachers.  
  
"You know, Harry, you should pay attention to your studies; you can spend time with Malfoy after your N.E.W.T's."  
  
"I know, Hermione, but I just don't know how to tell Draco that...."  
  
"You know, mate, I could tell him." Ron said as more of a statement than asking request for Harry's permission.  
  
"Thanks. But I think I can handle it," Harry said and turned away from his friends. It seemed as if lately he had been doing that a lot to his best friends. Leaving them. Ever since he and Malfoy started to spend more time together in public, he was running out of time to spend with his best friends. He knew that it wasn't right, that he should devote more time to them, but he just couldn't turn his back on Draco. Not now. Not ever.  
  
So many horrible things had happened to Draco during the war. Lucious Malfoy had been killed by the Dark Lord after he used his body to come back during their sixth year. No one expected that would stoop so low as to use his best and most faithful servant in such a way. Especially not Draco. He loved his father more than anyone. Even thought Lucius had done things to him that made him cry every time he tried to tell Harry about it, he still loved his father. But after the news of what the Dark Lord had done to his father, he didn't know what to think. He was so confused, he hadn't known whether to follow the Dark Lord or... Well the other thing.  
  
Dumbledore had come to Draco through the fire in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor. At first Draco was angry at how he dared come into his home, but then the headmaster calmed him down, and he listened to his reasons. If he went over to his side he could live, have a future. Dumbledore told him that he could wait and look out for something life-changing to happen and then decide. But he said that if Draco accepted the Dark Mark, he would not accept him on his side. Then Draco was confused and asked, "What about Snape?" Dumbledore said everyone had different circumstances and that these were his, so take it or leave it.  
  
So obviously, he decided to take the side of the good and he was rewarded with the friendship of The Boy Who Lived. At first everyone was skeptical of Draco, but Harry had reached out to him with open arms. Soon their friendship evolved into something more, and without the presence of his father he was able to enjoy all that Harry had to offer. He didn't know what he would do without him...  
  
"Hey...umm, can we talk?" Harry said at dinner. Harry and Draco had started eating together at the Griffyindor table because most of the Slytherins had vanished or were dead from the war.  
  
"Sure, Potter what is it?" Harry winced when Draco used his last name.  
  
"Why,Potter?"  
  
"Ok, ok, Harry, what's up?" With that Harry seemed to relax a little.  
  
"Umm, I need some space, my grades are really slipping ,and McGonagall is gonna take away all of our house points if I'm late again!" Harry was out of breath, telling Draco something always took a lot out of him. Soon he saw that Malfoy mask of calm indifference shroud Draco's face. It unnerved him.  
  
"Fine, Potter, I can take a hint however bold and blatant it may be." And with that Draco got up and walked over to the Slyherin table and sat down next to Crabbe. Goyle would have been there also, except he had vanished and no one had seen him or his family since the war.  
  
"UGHHHHH." It was no use, Harry thought to himself. Draco was either going to be around Harry all the time, or he was going to ignore him. Harry felt a cruel coldness squeezing up his stomach and didn't know if he could deal with the latter. But he had to get back to work.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"Just a lovers quarrel, Ron." Hermione said airily. Ron looked confused.  
  
"I am afraid it might be more," said Harry as he played with his toast.   
  
Draco left the Great Hall that day in a huff. He didn't know what would make Harry just dismiss him like a some old worn-out play-thing just like that. 'Well, a Malfoy is no play-thing' he thought to himself. He stormed down the hallway.  
  
That was one thing about Draco– when he was mad, he was mad at the whole world. But when he was happy, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.  
  
Draco was so out of it that by the time he looked up he was outside Professor Snape's office which was just outside of the Dungeon. He knocked twice.  
  
"What is it?" hissed a gruff voice from within. Draco wondered how Snape could both hiss and sound gruff.  
  
Proffessor Sir, may I speak with you?" whined Malfoy through the door. He hated how his voice came out in a whine. Most other people had outgrown that by the age of fourteen. But it always seemed to do that when he was particularly upset.  
  
"In ," commanded the voice. When Draco had shut the door behind him, he saw Snape bent over a desk near the fireplace. "Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for gracing me with your presence. How may I help you?" said Snape with too much sarcasm to seem like he actually wanted to help.  
  
"Oh Severus.." Draco started, wringing his hands in distress.  
  
"I told you never to call me that," Snape sneered angrily. Then he slipped in "Don't tell me you are having a problem with your boyfriend Potter." He spoke the name like it was a contagious disease.  
  
"Whatever makes you say that?" Draco said, still calm and not having had a nervous breakdown, as he fingered one of his Head of House's quills.  
  
"Oh nothing," smirked Snape. He had recognized the fidgeting as a sign that he had struck a nerve.  
  
Please tell me what you think!!! 


	2. The Sly Slytherin

Chapter 2 "Harry, you have been moping around for days! Is it still Malfoy?" Hermione always seemed to be able to tell what was going on with Harry.  
  
"No, well, I dunno. Maybe. Okay, he won't even talk to me anymore! I don't understand– I just asked for some space, and this is what I get. It seems as if we can never reach a happy medium." Harry said this with such sadness that Hermione didn't know how to respond. It was true that she had seen Harry in some of his worst times, but how could a Slytherin– and not just any old Slytherin, but Malfoy– change him like this. It seemed that there must be more to this than she or Harry knew.  
  
"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron said. Ron always knew how to take Harry's mind off of something, and Harry thought this was a good idea, although he knew that he would probably lose. Even though he was The Boy Who Lived, chess eluded him. Maybe it was the fact that one needed to concentrate, and Harry couldn't stay focused for long.  
  
"Well, I'm going out for a bit.," said Hermione. They all figured that she was going to the library and get started on next month's reading since she always said that you could never be to far ahead.  
  
Draco was sitting at the desk in his room when he heard a knock on the door of his private suite.  
  
"Come in," he drawled without a hint of enthusiasm.  
  
When the door opened, he saw that it was Blaise Zabini.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco said without looking up because the minute he saw that it was not Harry, he went back to his potions essay.  
  
"Nothing, I heard about your fight with Potter, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am ok, you twit, now what the hell do you want?" Draco was starting to get annoyed now. He could deal with the interruption, but then the questions about his personal life were just too much.  
  
Blaise saw this, and he walked up to Draco's desk and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well Malfoy, I just wanted to see..." and his hand went down from his shoulder to rest on Malfoy's crotch, "...if you were ok," as he unzipped Draco's pants with one hand.  
  
Draco was about to protest, but then he thought about it. He was Horny since he and Potter hadn't had sex in a week and could really use some good head right about now. What the hell– he would get his head, and Potter would never know.  
  
"Alright, Zabini, but don't try to kiss me, I wouldn't want your disgusting lips anywhere near my mouth, you're lucky I am letting you put them anywhere else."  
  
Without warning, he felt Blaise's mouth encompass his erection. Zabini swallowed as much of Draco as he possibly could.  
  
Draco let out a sigh as Zabini licked up and down Draco's prick and stopped at his balls to put them in his mouth as well.  
  
Draco gasped out, "Blaise, I never knew you had it in you" as Blaise started to really work Draco's dick in and out of his mouth and stopping at the head and giving it a slight lick. By this time, Blaise was really getting to Draco, and it was hard for him to control his hips, and he started bucking, which made Blaise swallow him down to the hilt.  
  
Draco was so preoccupied with Blaise that he hadn't noticed someone walk in on them.  
  
"What the HELL is going on here!" Hermione's face was blood red.  
  
Draco looked up and was utterly shocked. He didn't even know that she knew where his room was. Blaise– the dumb fuck that he was–had forgotten to close the door. Draco pushed Blaise off of him, which he instantly regretted because he was about to come, and he didn't know if he could stand to keep it in through his impending argument with Hermione.  
  
"SHIT! Umm, Hermione, this isn't what you think..." he said as Blaise got up and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Bye, Draky can't wait till next time, will you let me swallow your come when we have another go?" Draco reached for his wand on the desk, but when he looked back to shout a curse at Blaise, he was gone.  
  
Now it was just Hermione and Draco, and they were both about to explode– Draco in more ways than one.  
  
"Malfoy when I tell..." Hermione was curiously calm.  
  
"Shut up Granger, there is no reason you stupid Mudblood should be interfering with Harry and my business!" Draco was about to come all over his desk, and he did all he could to control it. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"I BLOODY WELL WILL NOT!! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND, I KNEW HARRY SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOT INVOLVED WITH THE LIKES OF YOU FROM THE BEGINNING, I TOLD..."  
  
After that derogatory comment, Hermione's emotions were on full boil. But so were Draco's, and it didn't seem like he could hold it any longer. All he could do was turn around and...  
  
"AHHHH ughhh o o ughh ok ok okkk..." Hermione didn't know what do after that. She was confused for a split second, but then she remembered what she came in on.  
  
"YOU disgust me, Malfoy, I can't believe that you would do this to Harry, he loves you!! He would do anything for you, why?" Her hair seemed to look wilder than ever.  
  
Draco was calm again. "I don't think you understood me before. I told you to get out. I don't owe you any explanation, and you can tell Potter whatever you want, as I am through with him anyway," Draco didn't want to say that, but with his emotions running so high he couldn't stop himself.  
  
"FINE!" and she slammed the door.  
  
All of this activity had really been too much to handle. He had done so much in the last fifteen minutes that he needed a rest. Draco Malfoy cleaned himself and the wall next to his desk up. Then he lay down and decided that he would deal with Harry Later. 


	3. Necklace

Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean you walked in on him and Zabini doing it?" Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Ron thought that Hermione was going to the Library, but she really went to the dungeons and saw Draco doing what with whom?  
  
"Well, Zabini had his... was on his..." Hermione stuttered, and blushed.  
  
A small "Oh" was all Harry could say. He didn't want to break down and cry, but he felt so helpless; he just couldn't understand. He had just asked for some space, and now this.  
  
"I am going to kick his arse!" Ron always made things seem so simple.  
  
"No, I will deal with this." Harry got out of his armchair and left the common room. He walked through the portrait hole and down the steps. He just walked and walked and walked. He found himself outside of the forbidden forest. He went in without hesitation.  
  
There was a small path that he decided to follow. He didn't know what possessed him to continue in, but the sorrow that was building on his shoulders clouded his judgment. As he walked he saw the moon weaving in and out of the treetops. How could things that seemed so beautiful be so dangerous?  
  
He came to a clearing in the forest. He saw something shining. He thought it was so beautiful and utterly entrancing. He went closer toward it and saw that was a necklace. It seemed to draw Harry to it, like he couldn't control what he was doing. Against the little voice in his head, he put it on. As he fastened the clasp he felt something strange come into existence in his head. It felt like something was moving inside of him up there.  
  
[Hello, Harry Potter]  
  
He thought he heard something, but it didn't come from outside. It came from the inside of his head.  
  
[Can you hear me, Harry?] The voice spoke again.  
  
"Ughh, yea, I can hear you" Harry was very confused.  
  
[Good. I am the Truth Necklace, they told me that I would find you, and I have. My destiny is to be with you, and here I am to help The Boy Who Lived.]  
  
At this Harry was taken aback. What did Harry need with this stupid necklace, to make people tell him the truth, they usually did, well everyone except...  
  
[I am here to unite you with your One and only love. I do more than make people tell the truth. I can show you why people do things and how they truly feel. But in the end your One must tell you everything because he wants to, and not because I force him to.]  
  
Draco. It had to be him it was talking about. But why? Harry didn't want to admit to anyone what he really felt about Draco, although Hermione probably had already figured it out. Harry truly loved him. But he didn't think that their relationship would be able to stand the test of time, it couldn't even stand a little space!  
  
[You have to make your One see.] It must have been reading Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Umm ok," Harry felt awkward talking to a necklace but he had been in worse situations. (  
  
[This is the last time I will talk to you Harry, you must make your One see, and you must show him the way.]  
  
With that the Necklace stopped shining so brightly. It just looked like an ordinary chain to now.  
  
'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' He didn't know whether to tell Ron and Hermione about it or not. His friends didn't seem to understand him as much anymore, but he needed help. How was he supposed to make Draco "see"? He wanted to but he didn't think that he could talk to him, he was still angry about the whole Blaise thing. What did a necklace know about him and Draco anyway? Maybe he should have listened to Ron and never trusted Draco in the first place. 


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together. Harry's friends thought that he needed some support, and Harry was grateful because he needed them more than they knew. He sat down and started to twist his necklace as he drank some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Harry, I've never noticed you wearing jewelry. ," Hermione said as she eyed him quizzically.  
  
"Well, I don't really, but this is kind of special." That was all Harry said. He didn't think the middle of the Great hall was the right place to tell his friends about his newfound treasure and its purpose.  
  
"Wow, it's neat," said Ron as he reached out to touch it.  
  
As Ron's hand touched Harry's necklace, it was like time stopped. It seemed like Ron and Harry were alone together somewhere far away from Hogwarts.  
  
"I really like Hermione," Ron started. Harry looked at him, was this what happened when the necklace made someone tell the truth?  
  
"You know, Harry, I like her as more than a friend, I always thought that she liked you, but the other day, we were in the library, and she kissed me. Oh, it felt so good Harry, I don't think I've ever felt something like that before. She's so sweet to me, and I think we are going to start dating. Do you know that I haven't dated at Hogwarts at all, I used to think I was gay but now..."  
  
Harry had heard enough. He reached out to Ron, and they both seemed to be sucked back into their seats on the bench. Harry looked up from the Necklace that was glowing now and he looked at Ron. It seemed as if Ron didn't even know that they had just gone somewhere.  
  
"Ron, do you really like Hermione?"  
  
Ron dropped his spoon that he was stirring his porridge with.  
  
"Umm Harry...I, ugh, how do you know?" Ron looked at Hermione who was looking at Harry dumbfounded. Hermione knew that Harry was not observant enough to figure that out, no matter how good of friends they all were.  
  
"Well, it's the Necklace, I can sort of – it can – I mean – make you tell the truth about things you have been keeping from me. I didn't know how to make it work until just now when Ron touched it."  
  
Harry was starting to become more clear about the necklace and about his friends and why the divide between them was growing– they were in love.  
  
"Mate, I wanted to tell you but we didn't know how you would take it." Ron seemed more nervous and redder than ever.  
  
"Its ok. I think it's great you two are finally getting together." Harry really was happy for them. This explained a lot anyway.  
  
"So Harry, where did you get this necklace anyway?" Hermione had already moved a step ahead as usual.  
  
"It all started when..."  
  
Draco looked across the hall and saw the three friends huddled together talking. He wondered what they were up to. Ever since Harry's personal life had gone south they all seemed to be as buddy buddy as ever. 'Just like them to pounce the minute we are apart' Draco's temper was beginning to rise, and it didn't help that Zabini was coming towards him.  
  
Draco was not going to play with Zabini any longer. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Well, , honestly, I want to finish what I started," Zabini said loudly. By now the whole school knew what happened that night, and Zabini loved the attention.  
  
"Fuck off, Blaise," Draco hissed. But it didn't seem like Zabini cared.  
  
"Well, really, I want to fuck YOU," Blaise cracked a sly smile.  
  
Draco got up and left the table. Why wouldn't Zabini leave him alone! As Draco was striding out of the Great Hall, Harry spotted him.  
  
"Umm, guys, I have to go and..." and he rushed up from the table and left the hall running after Draco.  
  
He didn't catch up until they were in front of Draco's bedroom door. "What is it Potter." Draco spat his words out.  
  
"Can we talk? Can I come in?" Harry tried to sound assertive but he didn't know if it was working.  
  
"Hmmm, no and no," Draco smiled without humor.  
  
"Come on, I don't have to deal with your bullshit, let me the fuck in! You owe me!" Harry was starting to get angry.  
  
"All right, I guess so," Draco drawled and let Harry in.  
  
"I need to talk to you!" Harry reached in his robes, and Draco smiled deviously.  
  
"Aww Potter, let me close the door before you start to strip for me." And then he closed the door and laughed.  
  
Harry growled, "Come here!" and surprisingly Draco came forward.  
  
Harry pulled out the necklace and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"What the..", but by then they were connected.  
  
Harry was in the strange place with Draco. It was like being in a white room, but that had no walls– everything around them was white.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry, the only reason I let Blaise go down on me was because I was so horny. I know that sounds bad, but you didn't want me anymore. I felt so alone. You know how I felt when my father beat me, and I had no one, not even my mother to comfort me...I felt like you didn't even care. I know that wasn't true, but I just didn't know how to handle what you said to me. I love you Harry. I just don't know what I could do without you. We have been getting so close lately that I thought that maybe if I just let you go I wouldn't get hurt. I am so sorry, Harry, there is so much..."  
  
They were back in Draco's room, and Harry found Draco starring at him in expectation. "So Potter, what is it?"  
  
Harry started to cry. It seemed like he couldn't take this anymore. Why was everything so difficult? He pored out through sobs what Draco's truth self had told him, and then he looked up at Draco. Whose mouth was hanging wide open.  
  
Draco bent down and kissed Harry all over his face. He kissed the tears that were running down Harry's cheeks.  
  
"It was all true," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry felt his heart uplift.  
  
"Do you love me really?" Harry whispered back. He wanted to hear this from the real Draco... 


	5. Confrontation?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, I just make some feeble attempts at imitating the great writing of J.K. Rowling!lol

Authors Note: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed my story! It's my first and I'll try to update it as often as I can. I have lots of schoolwork so ill try. I couldn't do this without the wonderful encouragement and betaing of my Slash Princess! Keep reading!

Tigerlily

Chapter 5

"Do you love me Draco?" Harry repeated the question. His patience was starting to grow thin.

"Please Draco, I love you so much. How do you feel?" Harry was straight to the point, since maybe if he said what he felt it would be easier for Draco, whom he had been dating publicly since the Yule Ball last year when they couldn't keep their secret anymore. Shortly after that, Harry defeated Voldemort, and Draco had helped to nurse Harry back to health. One night in the hospital wing when Draco had fallen asleep, Harry opened his eyes to Draco sitting in a chair, leaning on his bed. Harry had never seen Draco so tired; he looked so worn, but the war had done that to a lot of people, and Harry was glad that it was finally over. His friends had gotten out of the war unscathed, but everyone was not as lucky... Harry stroked Draco's hair, and from that moment on he knew that Draco was the one for him, and the Necklace had just given him more validation.

It seemed as if Draco was starting to say something so Harry pulled himself out of his nostalgia and tried to focus on the person in front of him.

"_Potter,_ don't push me!" Draco was also getting angry; he did not like to be forced into something that he didn't want to discuss. He used Harry's last name to put some distance between them. Weren't they supposed to be angry with each other? Now everything was different– Harry, who had this necklace that seemed to know all of his innermost thoughts– things were moving to fast.

"_Malfoy!_" Harry took a deep breath, "Draco, I am not trying to push, I just want to hear what you feel about me from you, of your own free will!" Harry turned away from Draco; this had been the most tiring argument they had ever had, and they had some fights!

"I just. I LIKE you a lot.... But it's hard for me..." Draco cursed himself for being so weak. But that was what happened when he talked to The Boy Who Lived.

"I understand, I understand that you aren't comfortable with bringing our relationship to the next level of commitment, and I will respect that for now." Harry found a new calm place; he couldn't force Draco to admit his feelings to him but he couldn't wait forever for him to decide. Either Draco would express his feelings or their relationship would not last.

"Owww!" The necklace started to burn Harry's neck.

"Harry, are you ok?" It looked as if something was strangling Harry, and Draco was concerned.

"I... am alright! I just have a little pain in my neck." Harry didn't know what was going on with the necklace; maybe it didn't like the way things were going with Draco?

"Harry, like I was trying to say..." Draco was cut off again but not by words this time but by Harry's mouth crashing into his lips. This kiss was urgent and full of passion. It was like with this kiss Harry wanted to forget their conversation and everything else that had gone wrong in both of their pasts.

Harry pushed Draco onto the bed and took off his shirt. Draco did the same to him. Draco looked at Harry's body. It was truly beautiful. He was still thin from the malnourishment that he received from the Dursley's home. Harry joked that that was the only thing he ever got from them. But the muscles on Harry's skinny frame were well defined from the years of Quidditch, and Draco thought that next time he saw McGonagall he would thank her for getting Harry into the game.

Harry looked at Draco and saw that he obviously had gotten his tall thin frame from his mother. In his school robes Draco looked almost fragile, but Harry knew otherwise. Draco's muscles were also well defined from Quidditch and also from his newly acquired fixation, and from Muggles of all things– weight lifting. He was about five feet ten inches– about an inch taller than Harry but from the weights he was stronger and could bench-press almost his own weight.

Harry and Draco continued to kiss, and soon the both relaxed into a rhythm with their erections wedged between them. After minutes of build up they came together in ecstasy. They pulled apart with a sticky sound, and they both thought to reach for their wands on Draco's nightstand to perform a cleaning spell on each other before anything else.

"Well, I guess I better go." Harry rolled off of Draco's bed.

"Wait, Harry, I'm sorry, I can't." Draco sputtered. He wasn't ready for Harry to leave. There was so much he wanted to say, so much that needed to be said. But he couldn't get it out, and he didn't want to resort to begging Harry to stay.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy, I'll see you." Now it was Draco's turn to cringe when he heard his surname used. But he felt helpless; he had never told anyone that he loved them before, not even his mother who he loved dearly and definitely not his Death Eater father.

"Alright," was all that Draco could get out.

Harry closed the door quietly and walked to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
